digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
TigerVespamon
Fei Wong Tomoe Ignacio Nakano Stripes |java=Hyangri Kim |javan=(Cyber Sleuth) |n1=(En-Zh:) TigerVespinemon''D-Spirit 2'' }} TigerVespamon is a Cyborg Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody. It defends the mysterious "aerial, covert honey base, Royal Base". Vespamon boasts an astounding degree of stamina that could not be imagined from its slight and thorny silhouette, and it never stops moving during combat. The best of the best, said to be the top 0.08%, are inducted into the "covert honey corps, Royal Commando", and awarded a codename. Its codename "Tiger" comes from the fact that it is by far the best in solo combat, and it wields twin blades shaped like tiger fangs, the "Honey Corp Royal Meisters" ( ) (covert honey armsThis name is a pun, as "covert honey arms", pronounced here as , is a for . Royal Meister). Attacks *'Mach Stinger Victory'This attack retains its original name of "Mach Stinger V" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links. (Mach Stinger V''The "V" in "Mach Stinger V" is short for "Victory".): Stings the opponent with the "Royal Meister". *'Royal Meister''' *'Gear Stinger' Design Etymologies ;TigerVespamon (タイガーヴェスパモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * |虎頭蜂|Hǔtóufēng|lit. "Tiger-Wasp"}}. Fiction Digimon Story Lost Evolution TigerVespamon is #287, and is a Mega-level, HP-type, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Confusion Barrier, Sleep Barrier, Dodge Dance, and Assassin's Arm traits, and it has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells on Proxy Island. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for TigerVespamon. TigerVespamon digivolves from Dinobeemon. In order to digivolve into TigerVespamon, your Digimon must be at least level 43 with 155 attack, 155 speed, and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived Dinobeemon. It can be hatched from the Insect DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red TigerVespamon DigiFuses from Dinobeemon, Karatenmon, and Flymon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth TigerVespamon is a Electric Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Andromon, CannonBeemon, and Rapidmon. Its special attack is Mach Stinger V and its support skill is Royal Commando, which gives all attacks a 10% chance to paralyse. In Complete Edition, TigerVespamon also digivolves from Grademon and Duramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory TigerVespamon is #256 and is a Electric Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Andromon, CannonBeemon, Rapidmon, Grademon, and Duramon. Its special attack is Mach Stinger V and its support skill is Royal Commando, which gives all attacks a 10% chance to paralyse. Digimon Battle TigerVespamon digivolves from CannonBeemon. Digimon Masters TigerVespamon digivolves from CannonBeemon at level 41. It may also appear on its own summoning card in which it is entitled "Ace of Royal Command". Digimon Heroes! TigerVespamon digivolves from CannonBeemon. There's also a version that warp digivolves from Waspmon. Digimon Soul Chaser TigerVespamon digivolves from CannonBeemon. Digimon Links TigerVespamon digivolves from Andromon, CannonBeemon, and Rapidmon. Digimon ReArise TigerVespamon digivolves from CannonBeemon. Notes and references de:TigerVespamon